More than Partners
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: That’s what he did, he got engaged and married. Of course it didn't mean he was immune to the past, especially when the past was right before his eyes or always on his mind. Jibbs and Gibbs/Stephanie.


_I've always wondered why Stephanie was so relaxed around Jenny, like they had met before... I also liked the character itself :D_

* * *

Jethro Gibbs smirked at the woman at his side as she took hold of his hand and dragged him. Sightseeing wasn't really his thing but she was nice and funny. She talked for the both of them and he only had to reply when it was really necessary to show he was interested in what she was saying. They'd met in a bar; she'd had too much to drink and told him everything about her life. The responsible man inside of him couldn't have left her alone and so he offered to drive her home. That was the first of many nights spent together. He liked her and he really wished he could make her happy. Being the great woman she was, she deserved it. She wanted children, a traditional wedding, and he was asking himself if he could really go through that same path one more time. Sure she was a good friend and an equally good girlfriend but he didn't love her - he wasn't even in love with her. Still, he was too aware that her eyes glimmered when she looked at him and smiled. Apparently, she was happy and he didn't want to be the next man to give up on her. It didn't help that he was always incredibly distracted when he was with her but the hair…

"I'll be right back" she said, kissing him softly "Have to find the restroom"

He nodded "I'll be waiting here"

He sighed heavily when she disappeared and tried to find something interesting. He didn't usually go to art galleries but he could remember the last time he'd gone to one and he certainly could remember with whom and why he'd been to an art gallery only a few months previously. Jenny loved museums and she could be very persuasive. It ended up being a good torture. Even though he wasn't angry anymore, it didn't mean the feelings were gone. They were much alive and resurfaced whenever Stephanie reminded him of Jenny. They couldn't be more different but the fact that they were both women was more than enough to him. He allowed himself to be distracted by weird sculptures and paintings that just didn't make sense. He'd never pay for something like that. He turned his attention to the people instead. There was a redhead in the neighbourhood and he found himself thinking about her again. He didn't love Stephanie but did he love Jenny? Their relationship had been very intense but he wasn't even sure if could be called a relationship. After all, it was part of the mission to pretend they were a couple. She was a probie but he didn't have an excuse and she was far too good for him to let her go that easily. If only...

No, that would never work. He'd already failed two times, trying to find a replacement for something irreplaceable and Jenny was too unique for him to even consider comparing her with someone else. She simply didn't need to be someone else. He wanted her for what she was. However, he was still getting married to another woman, a woman that wanted to be with him. That's what he did, he got engaged and married. Of course it didn't mean he was immune to the past, especially when the past was right before his eyes or always on his mind. He'd been lonely before and it was not a good feeling. He was getting old and he wanted to mean something to someone. If the someone he was interested in had something else in mind, second best would have to do – again. Maybe they could really start loving each other and Stephanie was as lonely as him. He really didn't want to disappoint her; too many men had already done that. He walked slowly forward, going nowhere and taking his time to watch everybody. He missed Jenny; the friend, the partner, and the lover. When he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could even feel her close to him. He saw her in his dreams and for a completely different reason why he saw Shannon. Jenny was real and he was still waiting that she'd come back, while Shannon was gone, really gone. The boy he'd once been had loved Shannon but the man he was now...that man was still in love with Jenny.

He observed intently a girl and her mother laughing and it made him smile. Maybe Stephanie could give that to him. He could dream about Jenny and when he did, he found himself kissing his fiancée, touching her body while he thought of his ex-partner. He told himself it would eventually change but it was taking longer than he had expected. He wanted her back but he couldn't have her. He sighed and moved around, turning his gaze to another painting. Out of the corner of his eyes, he observed the movement beside him, when something caught his attention. Another redhead, another woman that had him remembering. He couldn't see her face but she looked like Jenny. Unconsciously, his feet moved towards her, just to make sure he was mistaken another time. His heartbeat accelerated, his palms were sweaty, and his mind insisted on searching for memories of them making love, of him holding her in his arms. As if sensing someone invading the privacy between the painting and her, the redhead spun around and her eyes met his.

He noticed how her eyes widened for a second before she looked at his face again. His mouth was dry and his jaw had dropped as he asked himself if what he was seeing was true. He thought his heart had stopped beating and his body had frozen but when she tried to pass by him, his brain was too aware of it and his fingers closed around her wrist. She sighed and lowered her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment. It was Jenny, the woman he'd been thinking of a second ago. It wasn't just a dream, this one was real and right in front of him. Still, he didn't know what to say and all he could think of was kissing her and bringing her closer to him. She too didn't know what to do and when her gaze moved to his face, he was able to read the doubt in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He dared to reach out and touch her cheek and was rewarded with two intense green eyes looking back at him.

"I heard about your new girlfriend" she said smiling, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

He stared at her and remained speechless. It was the only thing he could do. His hand tightened around the nape of her neck and his thumb caressed her cheekbone. Jenny resisted the urge to move closer, his touch was still warm against her skin and it was hard to ignore what every cell of her body wanted. He leaned closer and it took all her self control to not give in. He looked deep into her eyes, his face just far enough to allow them both to maintain eye contact.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly, merely above a whisper.

"Marriage is not always about love" he said and she realised how much she'd missed that voice.

"You don't cheat" she whispered as his mouth descended to hers, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Jenny noticed someone approaching them and moved her lips to his ear "Hug me" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, determined to memorise her perfume. His arms tightened around her and he let one of his hands wander almost involuntarily towards her hair. He needed that, being close to her. Against his better judgement, his lips kissed the delicate skin of her neck and he felt her swallow hard. Her heart was beating just as fast as his; he could feel it against his own.

"She's coming" Jenny said quietly, disentangling herself from him and looking into his eyes as she forced a smile. She took a step back just as the other woman joined them.

"Jethro?" Stephanie looked at him, slightly jealous, slightly disappointed.

He recomposed himself in the blink of an eye and cleared his throat "Honey, this is Special Agent Jennifer Shepard" he said looking at his fiancée "my partner" he added, shifting his gaze to Jenny.

Jenny smiled "My friends call me Jenny" she said, shaking the other woman's hand "What is your name?"

Stephanie smiled back "I'm Stephanie Flynn, Jethro's fiancée" she said "He never told me about you" she said, turning her gaze to him.

"Jethro is not very talkative" Jenny explained and Stephanie relaxed "and we're not partners anymore" she said, shrugging.

"I'd like to know you better" Stephanie said, surprising the other two "If you're his friend, you could be mine too"

Jenny smiled apologetically "Actually, it's my last night in Moscow" she said "It was just a break from work" she explained "By the way, congratulations" she added with a smile.

Stephanie smiled at her and the two talked about something he didn't know what. He watched them silently, not even listening anymore. He observed as Jenny smiled, how she tried to smile, and heard her laugh, a sound he'd come to love.

"I have to go" Jenny said, looking at her watch "nice to meet you, Stephanie" she said, shaking her hand one more time. She turned to her ex-partner as her words were directed to his new love interest "Take care of him"

"I will" the other woman replied cheerfully.

Jenny looked at him and bit her bottom lip. This was another goodbye, this time with them both awake, and she didn't know what to do. It was him who took a step closer and kissed her cheek as his hand found hers and squeezed it tightly. She let her thumb caress the back of his hand and missed the contact when he pulled away.

"Bye" she whispered to him, their eyes locking momentarily, and turned to Stephanie, smiling at her "Bye".

He wrapped an arm around his fiancée while they watched Jenny moving away from them. Stephanie looked at him and he forced his gaze to leave Jenny's retreating form.

"She's nice" she said, watching his face "and very beautiful"

He arched an eyebrow at her and shook his head "Never thought about it" he said, kissing her softly.

"Were you two more than partners?" she asked quietly, something she had been wanting to ask since she saw them hugging.

He wrapped his arms around her waist "Jealous?" he asked with a smirk. He ignored the memories of them, of her naked body, of her lips against his when they kissed. His body reacted to each one of those memories and he didn't even need to close his eyes to see her this time.

She shrugged "Were you?" she asked again.

"Jenny is very professional. She's only involved with her job" he said, forcing himself to smile.

She nodded, accepting his answer, not sure if she believed it, though.

"Are we done here?" he asked, kissing her softly "I have something in mind" It was true, he had a lot of things in his mind, somewhere, someone... but they were all about the wrong woman.

She smiled seductively at him and he couldn't help but compare them two. One day he'd forget Jenny and maybe Stephanie would be his last wife. Jenny'd forget him too and he'd most likely never see her again. He wished he could take a look at the future and make sure he guessed right...

The End


End file.
